This research will continue to evaluate a conceptualization of memory encoding processes which proposes that at least some aspects of naturally occurring events are encoded and stored in memory automatically (Hasher and Zacks, 1979). Two of these types of information will be the focus of this research: spatial location and frequency of occurrence. The work on spatial location will attempt to demonstrate that those aspects which specify topological relations are automatically processed across the entire life-span. Subjects from preschool to post retirement will be tested for their memory of location information using a variety of stimuli, both two- and three-dimensional. We will assess whether standard variables (e.g., intention, motivation, practice, and education level) influence the encoding of these aspects of space. (The theory proposes that they will not.) The role of two other variables in the processing of spatial location information will also receive preliminary attention - cognitive load and depression. The impact of these variables will also be explored for the processing of frequency of occurrence information. We expect to show that frequency encoding remains efficient despite the reduction in cognitive capacity introduced by depression or by the addition of simultaneous task demands.